Balto in the Scorpion King Final Battle Scene
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just a retelling of the battle to destroy the evil of the previous Scorpion King, or in this case the evil Chief Steele by our heroic wolfdog Balto.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Balto or The Scorpion King, only the story. Both the characters of Balto and The Scorpion King belongs to Universal, while the Scorpion King is also owned by WWF. In this little fanfic story, all canines and avian will be anthropomorphic. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **The Wolf's Bite and Hail to the Chief**

It was summertime in the lands of Alaska, especially in the city of Nome. And it was very warm during this particular year. Inside Steele's palace, his sorceress Jenna had just returned after being kidnapped by the wolfdog assassin Balto. Steele worried that Jenna's powers to tell the future had wavered in any way. The malamute in a chief's garb was currently testing the gold adorned, red-furred husky to see what he feared was coming true. The test consisted of six urns and four cobras. Steele tasked Jenna to find the two jars without the serpents. Jenna had succeeded in finding one empty urn, and now all she had to do was find the second. She hovered her hand over the five remaining urns to see which jar was empty. Steele watched her every move to see what would happen. Jenna's hand hovered over the urn furthest from Steele, but she couldn't truly tell if it felt empty. Steele then said, "You know what I see?" Jenna looked at him as he said a single word, "Fear."

He felt upset as he knew that it was true as he said, "You have lost your power, thrown it all away."

Jenna didn't say anything as she lowered her arm and stared at the mad chief. Then removing the lid to one of the jars she stuck her hand inside fearlessly and felt what she was looking for. Steele waited to see what would happen. Slowly, the red-furred husky pulled out a serpent as it was coiled around her wrist. When the snake's head appeared it hissed at Steele. Steele didn't understand this as he remained calm and questioned, "What magic is this?"

"My magic." Jenna said. Then she taunted, "I see your fate, hollow king." Before the serpent lunged at Steele.

But Steele side stepped the lunge to avoid being bitten. Then Jenna said with a knowing smile, "And its time has come."

She was proven right as above them stood Balto while he readied himself. Steele unsheathed his blade and questioned, "You wish to test magic against steel?"

Balto then jumped from his spot and grabbed onto the cloth that hung from the ceiling. It ripped as he fell and Steele cut off the head of Jenna's serpent. Balto came in and kicked Steele square in the chest. Steele rolled back to give himself some room and held his weapon at the wolfdog as Balto unsheathed his own blade. Both canine combatants stared at each other. Balto then twirled his blade before mercilessly saying as he moved to the side, "I've come for the woman and your head."

"The assassin and the sorceress," Steele said sarcastically, "how romantic." Then in anger and fury he shouted, "I'll bury you both together."

Then both Balto and Steele clashed their swords together. Then Steele blocked another strike from the assassin before trying to use a low handed strike. But Balto blocked the strike before trying land another one of his own by coming at Steele's midsection. When it didn't connect Balto shoved Steele's blade away before receiving a kick to the face from Steele. Balto staggered back while Steele spun around and slashed Balto's tunic. Balto came in with another overhead strike that Steele was able to block. Balto came at Steele from just about every angle from above, but Steele was able to block them. Jenna watched from the side as she watched her beloved clash blades with the tyrant. Both warrior canines spun around and tried to slash one another. Steele landed another slash on Balto. Though he had a small scratch, the slash made him throw away the rest of his tunic.

x

Outside, Chief Nava yelled before he clashed blades with two guards. He slashed into one before another took his place. When he slashed through another, he soon found himself surrounded. Then with a swing of his sword, Niju caused two guards to fall over the railing with a scream.

x

In another section of the palace, War Chief Aleu clashed with her own trouble of guards. She blocked a strike from one before kicking another. Then she had to block a strike as a guard came down on her with his sword.

x

Chief Nava was able to push back a few guards before having to deal with a few on his other side. He had to block multiple attacks to keep them off of him. The guards barreled into him and made Nava fall into the interior of the palace. The guards chased in after him.

x

Aleu blocked a strike before whacking the guard in the face with her spear. The sound of a whinnying horse made her look to see Prince Niju coming at them with an axe in hand. Aleu was able to knock another guard down before striking another in the gut. But she was blindsided by a guard when he kicked her to the ground.

Prince Niju's horse jumped over an obstacle and continued towards the battle. Aleu jabbed her spear into a guard before kicking him away. She yelled as she rolled out of the way of the advancing prince. But Prince Niju wasn't interested in them as he rode up the stairs.

x

Somewhere underneath the palace, Doc, an old saint Bernard, and Boris, a quick-witted and thieving goose, came upon a central chamber. Doc held a torch close to a column and said while Boris carried the explosive powder, "And here it is, the foundation stone."

x

Back at the fight between Balto and Steele, the malamute did a jump and a kick to the remaining jars with the serpents. Balto became a little worried as the snakes came upon him. He stayed light on his toes as a snake came close and hissed at him. When raised its head up, Balto slashed its head off with one stroke. But then he had to block another overhead strike from Steele. Balto blocked each of Steele's strikes and shoved him and his blade out of the way. Balto looked down to see that he had another snake to contend with. He quickly sliced its head off before having to block another strike from Steele. When Steele spun with a strike to cut off Balto's head, Balto ducked. But it left him open to being kicked by the malamute. Balto fell onto the table and spun with it. When Steele tried to strike him on the table, Balto held the blade with both hands. Steele came in with another strike but Balto moved out of the way. Steele made a third strike but Balto blocked it before delivering a kick. Steele staggered back from the kick.

x

Boris and Doc had placed a few more bags around the found the foundation stone.

"Hurry, we're running out of time." Doc told him. Boris kept handing him the bags while frantically saying, "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

But when he went to go get more, he banged his forehead against a low block. Doc watched as the goose comically fell to the floor.

x

In the throne room, Steele made his one blade split in two with a twang. Balto watched as the malamute displayed the mastery of the sword with both blades. Balto twirled his blade as he prepared himself. But Steele didn't come at him with his blades, instead he pushed a tall torch over at Balto. The torch fell with a big bang afterwards. When Balto tried to make his way towards his foe, but Steele pushed another torch down. Balto had to jump back to avoid being caught in the flames. But risking all safety, he rushed to where the fire didn't burn as bad and came in with an overhead strike. They exchanged blows with their blades, but Balto was having a difficult time as Steele came at him with both blades. Balto had to watch both blades to block their strikes. The table caused Balto to fall backwards but it saved his life as Steele brought both blades down. Balto fell on his back, but had to act quickly and caught the final snake as it lunged for him. Balto was wide eyed as he kept the snake from biting him, then he threw the serpent over his head as he kicked the table over at Steele. Steele quickly backed up as Balto stood back up. The wolfdog tried to find a way to his opponent when the sound of pounding came at the door.

Balto looked to the doors as the locks rattled from the pounding. Steele smirked as he pointed out, "Fire in front, palace guard at your back." He felt confident as he said, "Looks like I'll be keeping my head after all, Wolfdog."

The doors busted open as palace guards were shoved in by Nava. He threw a guard he had over his shoulders down. He looked back and struck at another guard before cutting him down. Balto came at a guard and slashed him in the midsection. Then turning to another he blocked the strike of the guard.

Steele backed away before turning his attention on Jenna as she watched the fight. Then the black and white malamute ordered, "Kill the witch!"

A guard yelled as he went to attack Jenna. But Jenna had found a weapon to protect her and blocked an overhead strike from the guard. When he tried to run her through she moved the blade out of the way. Then she maneuvered to where her sword made his strike the wall before kneeing him it hurt the most. The guard gasped from the tender spot being struck.

Balto blocked the strike before kicking the dog's legs from underneath him. Then twirling his blade in his hand, he pointed it down at he dog and plunged it into him. But he let his blade go as another guard tried to run Balto through with his own sword. Balto was able to make the guard stick his sword into a lamp. Then by punching the dog, he flicked the torch off the stand before using it as a weapon. Holding it in both hands, he knocked the guard over. Balto prepared himself for more guards before he bumped into someone. Both he and Nava turned to the other, ready to attack, but stopped when they realized it was only him. They then turned back to the guards. Both Balto and Nava blocked and then attacked back.

Jenna raised her sword to block the strike of another guard as he came to attack her. When he came with a low jab, she pushed his sword with her own before turning it downward and stabbing the guard in the foot. He screamed in pain before receiving a punch from Jenna. As she looked down on her fallen foe it left her open for Steele to grab her. She gasped as he wrapped a forearm around her neck. Steele turned to see if Balto was in pursuit.

The wolfdog had just blocked a sword strike before using the other end to knock the guard down. Only after the guard dog fall did he notice that Steele had Jenna in his clutches. Steele moved towards the left of the throne. Balto somehow knew that he was about to be attacked and turned to hit two guards in the face with his makeshift weapon. Nava blocked another's attack with his blade. Balto turned to see four guards rushing from the door and then tossed the torch stand at them. They fell to the ground on their backs.

Steele dragged Jenna where the fire was starting to eat away at a curtain. To make sure no one could follow him, he cut the ropes that held the curtains up. Balto watched as Steele pulled Jenna back as the flaming curtain fell. Balto quickly started to give chase when Nava ripped his sword out of a guard. The Nubian chief watched as Balto jumped through flames on the floor towards the flaming curtain. Nava shouted, "Balto!" Before picking up Balto's blade.

Balto turned to Nava as the older chief threw him his sword. Balto caught the sword as Nava nodded to him to get the job done before turning away. Balto turned to the flaming curtain and ran at it before slicing it apart. He jumped through the burning cloth and ran at Steele just as he was about to kill Jenna.

Jenna tried to wrestle Steele's swords out of his hands, but he knocked her into the table. She yelled in pain as she hit her head on a rock. Balto ran at Steele in anger as he came in with an overhead strike. Steele was able to block it with both of his swords.

Nava had come back into the hallway before the throne room and engaged another guard in battle. He blocked a sword stroke before ducking under another. Then he cut him down before another took that guard's place.

Prince Niju was quickly coming up behind him as Nava slashed through another guard. Nava turned to see the wolf approaching on the back of his horse. As Niju tried to run him through with his spear, Nava quickly grabbed it and pulled Niju off the horse. Niju fell off the horse with a tumble. When the black wolf tried to get up, his white wolf superior came and placed a foot on his chest. Nava looked down on him with a glare and said as he placed the spear's end on Niju's throat, "For you father."

Then Nava jabbed the spear into his enemy with Niju screaming in pain. Then with a yank of the spear, Nava silenced the traitor.

x

War Chief Aleu and her warriors were having a hard time in their battle with the guards. As they cut down one, more seemed to take their places. One warrior blocked the strike of a guard, and when he came to close something made a resonating bang against the back of his head. The street pup revealed himself and the warrior gave him a grateful look. But smiles turned into shock as another guard came at the she-warrior.

x

Both Balto and Steele spun as they tried to slash the other. Balto tried to make a diagonal slash as he pushed Steele up the stairs. Steele blocked another strike before kicking Balto in the gut. Then with a punch to Balto's face, Steele then rolled over his back before dipping his blades into a torch. Balto looked up to see the flaming blades coming at him. When Steele tried to bring both blades down on him, Balto blocked the strike as he lay against the steps. Then with a kick to Steele's gut, Balto quickly ran up the stairs when the malamute came at him with his flaming blades. Steele twirled his flaming swords in rapid fashion as he tried to strike Balto. Balto blocked one strike before trying to take Steele's head. But Steele blocked it before spinning around and his blade hit a column instead. Both Balto and Steele continued exchanging blows. As the two came to the edge, Steele spun around with his flaming blades with a wide range. When the malamute tried to slash him, Balto blocked the strike and pushed the blades away. But it might have been too much as the wolfdog had to keep himself from falling over the edge. Steele came in from the side and tried to strike him again, but Balto blocked the swords before kicking at Steele. Back and forth they tried to slash at each other. The sparks from a strike somewhat blinded Balto, allowing Steele to knock Balto's blade out of his hands. Then when Balto was disarmed, Steele used a high kick in the face. Then with another spin he knocked Balto off his feet. Balto grunted as he fell on his back. The battle continued to rage below him.

Steele stood over Balto and said, "Die well, assassin."

Balto then jumped back onto his feet and caught Steele's hand before he could strike him with his flaming swords. The two struggled to keep the swords from going to themselves. Steele groaned in pain as Balto used his strength to twist his adversary's hands. Then with a grunt Steele dropped his blades and allowing Balto to bash his head against the malamute's. Then Balto punched Steele in the gut before following up with one to the face. Balto came in with another punch to the gut before landing an uppercut that knocked the malamute off his feet. Steele flipped through the air and groaned when he landed on his feet.

Jenna had awoken to see Balto standing tall. As Steele stood up he played dirty trick by taking some ash out of a torch and throwing it into Balto's face. Balto cried in pain as the ash burned into his eyes. And when the blinded Balto wasn't looking, Steele kicked him from behind.

The kick sent Balto falling forward and fell through a table. Steele smirked as he recited something Jenna said a few days ago, "Seems the spirits favor me tonight, Wolfdog."

Jenna watched in shock as how her vision was starting to unfold the way she dreaded. Balto's eyes cleared up as he struggled to his padded feet. Jenna looked up from Balto to Steele to the door where the guard would appear like in her vision. Time seemed to slow as the guard did appear with a bow and arrow in his hands. The guard saw Jenna, but when he looked the other way, he saw Balto and he began to take aim. Jenna feared for her love's life as she ran to him while shouting, "Balto!"

She looked between the wolfdog and the guard as the red-garbed dog pulled the arrow back. Balto looked behind him to see the guard aiming for him. Jenna moved in front of him to maybe change his destiny, but Balto was quick to move her out of harms way. The guard released the arrow, and when it struck its mark Balto howled in pain while Jenna looked up to him in horror.

The assassin fell over to the ground with a pained groan and Jenna watched over him.

x

Both Boris and Doc had just finished pouring up the last of the explosive magic powder. Then Doc said, "Hurry up and light it."

"You hurry up and light it." Boris shot back before adding, "This is your invention."

But just as Doc lowered the torch, armed guards surrounded them. Both men could do nothing as blades were pointed at them.

x

In the plaza, War Chief Aleu turned to see more soldiers emerging from the palace. She told her warriors, "Follow me."

All the she-wolves followed her around to the other side of the cart and to the front steps of the palace. There they held their spears with both hands and stood their ground. They were all, the little pup included, nervous as the feared the worse.

x

Guards lined themselves to face off against Nava. The older wolf held his new weapon in both hands and readied himself as he looked at the odds against him.

x

Steele looked to the plaza when he heard the noise. He smirked as he felt that his victory was assured with the Wolfdog down and went to see the destruction of the rebels. Steele watched as guards in two separate lines met up and turned to face the rebels at the gates.

Balto cringed and groaned in pain as he slowly rose to his feet. The guard that shot Balto quickly unsheathed his blade to finish the job. As he ran towards them, Jenna stood up and ran at the guard while also grabbing a knife embedded in a leftover plate of meat. She stuck the blade in the guard as he ran forward. Balto looked over and saw the bow he lost a few days ago lying on the table. He stumbled as he ran to the weapon.

The rebels down in the plaza looked unsure as they took their final stand as a soldier shouted, "Ready! Weapons!"

The soldiers unsheathed their weapons as they readied for the charge.

Nava gritted his teeth as he waited for the outcome.

Balto reached his bow and picked it up and then yelled in pain as he stood on the table. Steele heard the noise and looked behind him to see Balto standing tall. Balto looked to him before reaching behind him with a groan. He clutched the protruding arrow and yelled when he ripped out of his back. Steele, thinking that he could handle whatever his foe could throw at him, bent down and picked up his blades. Then facing towards Balto, the malamute crossed his blades before holding them in a loose x formation. Balto began to pull the arrow back on the bow string as Steele raised his blades. Both enemies looked to each other as they readied themselves.

The guards down in the plaza all gave war cries as they charged towards the rebels. Every rebel prepared themselves for what may be the end. War Chief Aleu looked back to the gates to see some guards rushing out of the palace.

Nava held the spear tip forward as the guards all started to rush him.

As they were about to die, Boris said to Doc, "So much for not getting killed."

Then in an act of desperation, the goose yelled as he knocked the torch out of the guards hand and into the trail of powder. The powder blazed and torched a guard as it went by.

Balto gritted his teeth as he pulled the string back further. Steele kept himself ready to block the shot. Balto looked Steele in the eye while saying, "Catch this." Then he released the arrow.

As Steele went to strike the arrow with his blades, it rushed into his chest before he could. The arrow sent him flying off the balcony as the fire reached the bags. The resulting explosion rocked the palace as an inferno flew through its halls. Nava saw the blaze coming and moved toward a statue of Anubis and moved it out of the way as he hid from the fire.

The explosion threw some guards off their feet and lit up the plaza. Steele flew off of the balcony and was engulfed into the inferno. Boris and Doc quickly ran out as the fire chased after them. Everyone had to jump out of the way as the explosion threw more guards and Steele's statue fell over. Steele screamed as he burned and fell to the ground. Boris winced from watching and said, "Oh."

The fires could be seen from afar in the city of Nome. Balto and Jenna ran to the edge of the balcony to see if everyone made it. Everyone down in the plaza looked up to see Balto standing tall. Nava ran out on the terrace to find Balto victorious. Then, the entire army kneeled to the one who defeated their king. Balto and Jenna watched in amazement before looking to each other. A single soldier stood up on his feet and shouted, 'Hail to the chief!"

"Hail, hail!" All the other soldiers shouted. This surprised Balto as Boris said, "I knew it from the start."

"Hail!" War Chief Aleu shouted in joy. The children of the city were in agreement as they all shouted, "Yeah!"

"Balto!" Boris shouted as he and everyone else cheered. Jenna and Balto smiled as the new chief raised his bow into the air.

x

 **This story's dedication to:**

 **Michael Clarke Duncan:**

 **December 10, 1957 – September 3, 2012**

x

Author's Note: Sorry that I have been gone for a while. Holidays, I'm sure you know. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
